Naruto the Forsaken
by atomicage334
Summary: as a young boy Naruto discover the last remnants of an all but forgotten history, armed with this lost knowledge the question now becomes, what fate now awaits the world of the shinobi. no real pairing forsaken aren't the Touchy feely type dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

**The Forsaken**

Disclaimer: I own nothing OK, not Naruto not warcraft not nothing.

it was night in Konohagakure and for the most part the village had settled in for the night, well except for the shinobi that were on night watch any way. However off in in one one of the more run down parts of the village a single light still flickered from the bed room of one Uzumaki Naruto.

It had been almost a week since his forth birthday, and although it had passed like most others this one had be slightly different. And it was for this reason that light still shone from his window. Simply put for the first time in his life he had actually gotten a present, a book to be specific. And what a book it was, full of stories of brave knight and wizards from long ago, of elves and orc's and all sorts of other creatures. And although he had only recently learned to read he found that he simply could not put it down.

It was also this night that he would come across a story that would not just change his life but the lives of everyone throughout world. It was the last one in the book and told the tail of an evil knight that had tried to destroy the world with his army of the undead. Of how all the races of the world had bandied together to stop him and finally about the epic battle that took place at the top of the world where the evil knight was finally defeated.

He was almost sad that he had finished reading all the stories in the book, they had all been so fascinating. But of all the stories and characters in the book one had caught his imagination more than all the others. The banshee queen Sylvanas. Even though the she had only appeared a few times he could not help but feel some kind of attachment to her and her forsaken. That some how he knew what it might feel like to one like them. The feeling of isolation, the looks, he could only imagine that these forsaken would be subject to much the same treatment as he.

However it was getting late and he had was planing of seeing the Sandaime tomorrow to show that he had finished the book he had given him. So with a parting glance at the thing that had enthralled him for the past week he quickly turned off the light and slipped in to a deep sleep.

Naruto woke up early the next day hurrying through him morning rituals so he could get to the hokage tower as soon as he possibly could. The reason he was rushing as fast as his four year old legs could carry him was because of a promise the old man had made. When he had first given him the book for his birthday he also promised to take him out for ramen when he had read the whole thing, and if there was one thing that could motivate Naruto it was the promise of free ramen.

In any case half an hour latter Naruto quickly exited the apartment complex he lived in before making his way to the hokage tower in the middle of the village. Thank fully it was still early and there weren't to many people out yet, unfortunately this just made him stand out all the more.

It had been bugging him for some time now, no mater where he went in the village he always got the same stairs and it was relay starting to get to him. Sure if it was just a few people he would of just shrugged and kept on walking but for the entire village short of two or three people to look at him in such a cold manner it was just weird and he relay wished he knew the reason why. However it was unlikely he was going to get an answer just standing off to one side of the road, actually it was rather unlikely he was going to get any kind of an answer no mater what he did anyway so he decided to push that though out of his mind and continued on his way to the tower and the promise of free ramen.

* * *

Sarutobi had only just sat down to his first cup of tea when the sound of a scuffel reached his ears from outside his office door. This however was not exactly something new though he was wondering what the boy was doing here so early. It was only a few minuets latter the the double doors to his office burst open followed quickly by a flash of bright blond hair.

He had to struggle to hold back his smile at the small bundle of energy. "well now don't you think its a bit early to be braking in to my office Naruto?" he asked allowing a bit of the amusement he felt to creep into his voice.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and laughed at his own impatience. However remembering the promise of free ramen he quickly plastered on the most serous face he could muster. "It's never to early for ramen old man especially when its free ramen."he said with a nod of his head.

"Oh? And just where is this free ramen coming from?" asked the aged hokage eying the boy skeptically, this was hardly the first time the boy had tried to get free ramen out of him and if he indulged the boy every time he felt like ramen there he'd be bankrupt in a week.

"From you of course." replied Naruto as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "you promised remember? You said that when I finished the book you gave me you would buy me as much ramen as I could eat." A bit of a white lie on his part, in truth he had only promised him two bowls but he was hoping that the old man had forgotten that little detail.

"Oh, did I?" he seemingly asked himself. "that really doesn't sound like me, are you sure you didn't just imagine that?" the look of horror that had appeared on the young blonds face was priceless and it took all of his many years of shinobi training to keep a strait face.

"No! No, I remember, you promised to buy me two cups of ramen if I finished the book you gave me. You cant just forget and leave me ramenless it'd be a crime against humanity I tell you, a crime!" the blond yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"well now that you mention it I do seem to recall something about promising two free bowls of ramen to someone, but I thought you said I promised you as much as you could eat?" replayed the kage with feigned confusion in his voice.

"ah well … you see … its just that … I meant to say two bowls but … I was so excited about finishing the book you gave me that I just said the first thing that came to mind." Naruto couldn't help but congratulate himself on that recovery.

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the boys recovery. The ability to lie for a shinobi was an important one and though sooner or later he was going to have to put the fear of god into the blond about lying to him for now it was good practice and even if it was only subconsciously he was getting better, directing the conversation away from his lie to another topic was not something you saw in most four year old's. "Oh, your finished already, well that is impressive, I can see why you would be so excited and make a small slip of the tongue."

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "yea, it was kinda difficult at first but the stories are sooo exciting that I just couldn't put it down." the blond said with an infectious smile on his face.

"well I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." replied Sarutobi with his own smile. He really was happy for the boy he saw as his own grandson. "but tell me what was your favorite part hmm?"

"uh ..." Naruto wasn't sure how to answer, his favorite part was when ever Sylvanas or one of the forsaken where talking but they weren't really in the book all that much. Finally he decided, "I liked the last story the best, the one with the evil knight." Naruto answer with some conviction in his voice.

"really? When I was little I always liked the one about the white knight that fought to protect his home." said Sarutobi honestly.

"You mean you read the same stories when you were younger?" asked a somewhat awed Naruto.

Sarutobi could only chuckle at the small boy standing in front of him. "yes, in fact that book I gave you use to belong to me when I was younger."

"Wow that's so awesome." said the little blond in wonder at the fact that the book that had quickly become his most cherished possession became even more so. However it was at that point that he realized that he had almost forgotten about the entire reason he had come. "wait a minuet, I know whats going on here! Your trying to distract me so I'll forget about the free ramen you promised!" yelled the blond pointing an accusing finger at the hokage.

"no no Naruto its nothing like that." lied the aged kage, after all if he was going to let the blond bundle of energy in front of him get away with lying then it would hardly be considered fair if he had to tell the truth.

Naruto looked at the old man suspiciously for a moment before replying quite happily. "Than that means we can go now right?"

sweat began to form on his brow as he tried desperately to come up with something that would placate the boy well also keeping his the majority of his money safely in his wallet. Oh he knew he had promised to only buy the blond two bowls of ramen but he hadn't lived this long as a ninja by being a fool. Two bowls would soon turn to four, four would become eight and before he knew it he have to sell his house just to pay Naruto's ramen tab. However it was in this moment of desperation that inspiration struck. Yes it was genius, he simply send one of the many chunin of to get two bowls of takeout then the little ramen vacuum wouldn't be able to order more and leave him with the tab, but it would take time he'd need to distract the boy long enough for said chunin to get the ramen. One quick glace at said bond told him he'd need to come up with something quick or his plan would be for not. Again inspiration struck, he was really on a role today. "That sounds like an excellent idea Naruto, however I still have a few things to do here firs," as expected the child was about to protest rather loudly. "however," he quickly exclaimed. "I think there might be another book of stories in my library just down the hall. I'm sure that by the time you find it that I'll be more then ready to buy you your TWO bowls of ramen, I'll even let you keep the new book as well seeing as how you finished the first one so fast."

the way the boys face lit up at the though of more stories like the others was truly a heart warming sight the some one who had seen far to much of the world like himself, he only wished that he had a chance to see it longer. After no more than a second tops the blond was quickly rout his office door.

* * *

it wasn't long before the blond was staring in awe at the room filled to the brim with books of all sizes. He had never been allowed to the public library so for him the sight of so many book was more then enough to take his breath away. However it wasn't long before a though crossed his mind. 'how am I ever going to find the book the old man was talking about.'

so tentatively he slowly approached the first stack of book he saw. 'lest see, advanced economics for dummies, I don't think so. 101 uses for sword polish, he didn't even own a sword let alone polish for one. Ichi ichi paradise, that title didn't even make sense.' this process continued on for some time until he had reached the far wall, and there hidden between two bookshelf's was something that had finial caught his eye.

"personal journal of Master Apothecary Faranell" he read aloud. It had taken a moment for him to remember just why that name had sounded so familiar. One of the characters had made a passing reference to him in the last story of his book, well it had actually been about some one call master apothecary Fara but he chalked that up to someone making a mistake. Tentatively he grabbed the book noticing that it had a very thick covering of dust and flip to the first page to see if it really was the same person. It was, or at least he thought it was but either way right there on the first page was was Faranell's name and under that was neatly printed 'humble servant to the dark lady of the forsaken Sylvanas Windrunner'. He was ecstatic he had only hoped to find a book with a few more references to the forsaken and here he had found one all about them. Quickly securing his prize inside his jacket he quickly made his way back to the old mans office, the promise of free noodles ever present in his mind.

* * *

Naruto was in less then a good mood as he made his way into his small apartment, the old man had tricked him. He must of hid the book there just to keep him busy long enough for him to order out for his ramen. 'oh well at least the day wasn't a total bust' he thought to him self as he reached in to his jacket and pulled out the dusty tome. Deciding to shove the fact that he had had to limit himself to two bowls of ramen he quickly walked in to his room, made him self comfortable and started to read his new book.

'Personal_ journal of Master Apothecary Faranell humble servant to the dark lady of the forsaken Sylvanas Windrunner' _he idly noted that that who ever had written this seemed to of put a lot of effort into making Sylvanas's name much more elegantly done then the rest of the words.

_ 'I write this in the hopes that it need never be read, but even as I write this I can see the future __our people slowly dieing off, dieing off, oh the irony of it, if I could still laugh I'm sure I would be doing so now. However now is not the time for whats left of my sense of humor to rear its ugly head. No time is short and there is much to be said. But perhaps I am being hasty, you, who every you are, though I do hope you are not a human, cursed creatures that they are, oh how I hate them, every thing about them, the mere thought of them … excuse me, once again I have let what feelings I have left get in the way of something far more important then my personal feelings. In any case what ever you may be you now hold in you possession what is likely one of the few remnants of our once great civilization. How ever, depending on how long this tome has be lost, misplace or locked away your knowledge of our great race may be severely lack and no doubt any record of myself would have been forgotten long before that. So allow me to introduce my self. My name if Faranell, don't bother to ask about my last, I honestly can't remember. In any case I was once, pained as I am to say it human, but beyond that I was once a wizard of Dallaran, do not worry if you have never heard of such a place its nothing more than a crater in the ground now anyway. In any case my life there is of no importance to our present discussion, my death however is. I have no intention of boring you with the pointless details of my death, suffice it to say it was rather quick and not altogether unpleasant. But that cursed monster Arthus had apparently decided that that was not to be. Before I continue I fell I must truly express the extent to which I hate that man which I find difficult as all the words I can think of pale in comparison to my utter loathing of him, however now in this moment of clarity I think I can finally put my utter hatred of the man in word, yes, I think I can safely say that I truly hate that monster even more then even humans, more then the entire human race put together. But enough of that, in any case my death was not to be and soon after I rose as one of the mindless scourge, for some one of my intellect this was truly a living hell. However eventual Arthus's control began to weaken and soon I was free of his control. However for obvious reasons my rebirth had left me … well lets just say my body had seen better days. It was shortly after this however that I meat my future queen, my dark lady … it was at that moment that I knew that I would gladly dedicate my un-lifes work to what ever she wished. And so I did up until the end I toiled tirelessly for her, but alas in the end it was for not, I was unable to fulfill her dreams and now I fear it is to late, that not even, dread as I am to even say the words, a miracle could save us now. It was all that traitor Putress's fault, may he find never ending torment in what ever lies beyond deaths door, with his betrayal came the eyes of the world baring down upon us and not even we could keep our secrets from them all. The horde have abandoned us, the alliance now march up the gates of our great undercity and I fear that not even the power of our … of my dear Sylvanas will be enough to see us through. So now, whoever you are, you now know of the fate that most likely befell us and knowing those ignorant humans as I do I have no doubt that what you hold is most likely the most complete set of records, research notes , biological samples (held in suspended animation in a heavily enchanted page at the end of the book) as well as my own notes and the notes and diagrams from all the other experiments the Royal Apothecary Society has been working on over the years. This information is far from complete but time is short and this is all we were able to gather. To you I grant all this. It is yours now to do as you wish with._

_P.S. If you are human I hope you kill yourself along with your entire foul race with the knowledge this book contains._

All Naruto could do was stair down at the book in his hands, his four year old mind racing, trying to understand just what he had read. It had become obvious to him that this was not simply some fairy tail, that this Faranell was once a real person. He quickly flipped through the pages of the book only to find that it was filled it pictures and words he could barely pronounce let alone understand. His head was starting to spin it was just to much to take in at once. Finally after a few minuets of hyperventilating he was able to regain his senses. Looking down on the book he had accidentally dropped on the floor in his confusion he couldn't help but smile a bit. Sure he honestly had no idea what even a forth of the words in the book where but he was willing to learn them if it meant he could under stand more about this Faranell guy and besides he had always wanted a secret all his own and now he finally had something worth keeping to him self.

Quickly he grabbed the book and gently placed it on his night stand before rushing of to grabbed some paper and pencils. 'OK, so I got this really cool book but can't read it, how can I fix this?' he questioned himself.' before scribbling down all the ideas that popped in to his mind.

'well I could just show Hokage-ji but I want to keep this my secret so that's out.' he scratched his head trying to think of something else. 'well there's always that other book that's full of words and what they mean but I don't have one of those. Maybe I can get the old man to get me one, yea I can just tell him some of the words are too tough for me and ask for that other book.' So with a plan firmly in mind he quickly turned back to the journal.

"well I might not be able understand the words but I can at least look at the pictures." he said to him self as he slowly flip through the pages. At first he was shocked and more then a bit disgusted when he saw that most of them were pictures of dead things, however about half way through the book he found a picture of something that well decidedly undead was much better looking the the last few. It was of a tall woman standing in a dimly lit room, thought that only seemed to make for dark red eyes shine all the brighter (I'm not going to go into detail about whats shes wearing and the like, you should all know what sh looks like, if not just google it).he also noted that well all the other pictures in the book were no where near as well done. It was also then that he noted the caption under the picture, 'lady Sylvanas Windrunner.' 'so this is what she looked like.' he though to him self as he looked the picture over again.

This was how he spent the next few hours, flipping through the book looking at pictures and trying to make out some of the words. Soon however he noticed that it was getting dark out and he wanted to get up early the next morning. So with one last look at the ancient book he gently placed it on the table beside his bed and quickly drifted off to sleep never noticing the soft laughter that was resounding in his own mind.

* * *

The great fox had to consciously stifle its laughter lest it be discovered by the boy, but it was difficult. To think his container had been the one to make such a find, it was almost to good to be true. Just the thought of what the boy could do with this knowledge, he was almost glad he had been sealed inside the boy, well almost. But in any case he was sure that none of the other could ever hope for a potently more entertaining host then him. But that was the problem wasn't it, the situation held such promise of death and carnage but every thing hinged on the boy and what he did. He had contemplated calling the boy to him but rejected that, it was too risky the little hairless monkey could be frightened off and if he appeared to endorse the boys studding then he might stop just out of spite. Unfortunately there was not much more he could do from behind the bars of his cage. The best he could do was increase the amount of his chakra the leaked into the boys system. Regrettably the little flesh bag was still young and pumping too much in to him would likely result in both their deaths, no it would have to be a very small amount. Just enough to enhance the boys darker emotions. This plan was risky too, if the boy's emotions changed to fast people might become suspicious and and a quick look at the boys chakra would be all they would need to tell that he was up to something and he truly did not want to think about what would happen then. So with plan in place the great fox slowly closed his eyes and imagined all the death and suffering his host would bring to the world. Slowly a smile spreed across his face, this really was going to be amusing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

**the Forsaken**

Two years, it had been two years since he had found Faranell's journal and over that time he had quickly learned the the man was a genius, a sick twisted and all together evil genius, but a genius none the less. The fact that after two years of almost non stop studying and still most of the concepts in the book went right over his head was prof of that. Though he was proud to say he was starting to understand some of the more simplistic concepts. Unfortunately all the knowledge in the book would not help him with his current problem. So he did what he always did when he needed to think a problem through.

Quickly he gathered up a few books along with Faranell's journal and carefully placed them in his old backpack. He then walked to his small fridge grabbed some juice, as well as a few pieces of bread and carefully put them in his bag. After done packing he gave his apartment a quick look and let out a sigh at the state of it.

* * *

He really couldn't understand why no one ever seemed to climb up here, it was quiet and had one of the best views of the village. Not that he minded though, after all if every one started coming here then he would have to find somewhere else to go think. But pondering the the mystery's of why people did what they did was not why he was here so he quickly pushed the though aside and took his usual seat atop the Yondaime's head. No the reason he was here was to ponder one of the growing number of problems that had been trying to find solutions to recently, the most prominent one at the moment was actually of the simpler ones. After reading through most of the book, even if he couldn't understand most of it, he had come to the conclusion that there was a lot of stuff sealed away in the back of the book so much so that he doubted he could fit all of it in his small apartment let alone keep it a secret. The obvious solution was to find big abandoned building he could call his own but that was proving harder to find then he had first though it would be.

He had started looking for a place close to his apartment, the entire neighborhood looked rather rundown so he figured there would be plenty of old building he could make his own. Unfortunately he wasn't the only person to think this as the first building he had found that seemed to be abandoned was far from it. Shinobi village or not, all large villages had crime and it seemed that the local gangs had claimed most of the empty building as their own. He had been luck to of gotten out with out being seen.

After that he had tried the commercial district. But once again he hadn't been able to find anything suitable, and the entire place was to crowded he was sure that sooner or later some one would of found his hiding spot.

The only place that seemed even remotely usable was an old abandoned cabin out in one of the wooded areas by the village wall, but it was almost the same size as his apartment. Unfortunately, after almost four weeks of searching the little log cabin was still his best option.

Sighing at his lack of options Naruto quickly got to his feat and began to pace back and forth, occasionally sending a glance to the village, racking his brain for an answer to his problem that had eluded him for the past month.

Five minuets, nothing. Twenty, still nothing. After two hours of pacing back and forth he was ready to admit defeat and simply make due with the limited space the old cabin would provided. So quickly gathering his books and what was left of the food he brought with him he turned away from the village and started to make his way back down the mountain.

It was stating to get dark out, not that this was usually a problem, he had made this climb so many time he was sure he could do it blindfolded. But distracted by his own problems he never noticed that he had taken a wrong turn on the path and was now heading deeper into the forests that were the name sake of the village.

Finally after almost half an hour of walking he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar part of the forest, it was also now that he noticed just how dark it was getting out. "well at least its not raining." he said weakly to himself.

Unfortunately, well it wasn't raining, it was starting to get cold out. Quickly deciding he would have to spend the night in the forest he decided that the first thing he was going to have to do was make a fire. So with a firm objective in mind he set off in search of firewood. This however was easier said then done and with the sun setting even lower in the sky it was becoming a challenge just not to trip let alone find anything to make a good fire with.

However after not too ling he had gathered a decent amount of wood and was now just searching for a good place to make his camp for the night. Alas due to the ever growing darkness that surrounded him he failed to notice the root that had just snared his leg sending him along with his fire wood tumbling down the steep incline of the ravine he had been following.

* * *

It wasn't a very long fall but unfortunately the walls of the ravine he had fallen down were too steep to climb up. Shaking his head and grumbling about the unfairness of it all he quickly got to his feet and gave his surroundings another quick glance, still seeing no way up he decided that the only thing he could do was to start walking until he could find a place he would be able to climb up.

It was getting really late now and the the deep shadows of the the ravine were not helping, still he though he was making good time and was sure sooner or latter he was going to find a place he could climb up. It was then however that he noticed something that was out of place. The ravine he had been travailing through had thankfully been dry but up ahead something seemed to be reflecting what little moonlight there was.

Curious now Naruto quickened his pace until he found himself standing in front of the last thing he though he would find all the way out here in the wilderness. It was a large metal door, almost completely rusted except for a few spots that seemed to of been where the moonlight had been reflecting from.

Now to say Naruto was confused would have been an understatement. Even in a ninja village just running across random doors out in the forest was unusual. Still a door had to lead somewhere and where ever that was was probably better then sleeping outside. So with no small amount of effort he was able open the door.

It was dark, much darker then it was outside and the air smell stale, like he had been the first person to open the door in years, still he ventured inside and using his hand to follow the wall he started his trek into the unknown.

He had only been walking for a moment or so when his hand ran over a familiar bump in the wall. It was a light switch. Quickly deciding that he had had enough of bumbling around in the dark for one night he flipped it and was momentarily blinded by the sudden light.

It only lasted a second and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of large room. The room itself was not overly impressive with only a few broken chairs and box's for decoration. However after a cursory look around he did notice that there was another door at the far end of the room. His curiosity once again getting the better of him he walked over to the other door, idly noticing it to was a large, presumably thick, metal door just like the one he had found out in the ravine. This one was much easier to open then the last.

Again this door lead to a long corridor, thankful lit this time, but unlike last time there were a number of different doors on the left side of the hall.

It did not take long for him to check most of these doors. Most of them only leading to smaller room with a number of old cots in them.

However the second last door seemed to lead to what he could only guess at as being a hospital room. It wasn't big, only having enough room for two beds and a desk. He also noticed that there were a few dust covered book. Quickly walking over to them he started to flip through them. They were all medical text, no surprises there. Noting the dust they had collected he decided that no one would notice if he took them for himself and put them in his bag with the rest of his stuff.

The last door in the hall opened up to a long winding staircase that he couldn't see the bottom of. Still he had come this far he wasn't about to stop now.

It took him a bit longer then he would of though to reach the bottom of the stairs. At the bottom there was another door, the same kind as all the others had been. Again after opening the the door he was greeted by a long corridor that looked almost the same as the one he had just come from.

However after getting closer to the first door he immediately noticed the difference. where all the doors up to this point had been metal this one, and apparently all the others, appeared to be glass or plastic of some kind. The lock also seemed different, up until now all the doors ether had a simple doorknob or in the case of the front door a a wheel that needed to be turned, but these seemed to be magnetic with a small switch beside each door. All in all he though they were kinda cool. In all there were six doors like this and behind each was an empty that looked like it might be ale to hold two or three people comfortably.

Finally he came to the last door and once again it was a large metal one with a wheel for a handle. This one just like the others opened without much problem and what greeted him had to of been the largest room he had ever seen.

Slowly he steeped out onto the catwalk that ran along the entire outside wall of the room, a number of other walkways bridged the length connecting the two sides. Looking down he could see the large room was separated by a number of walls though interestingly many of the room had ceilings with what seemed to be the same clear glass/plastic that the doors in the other hall were made of.

Slowly walking around the catwalk he couldn't help but be amazed by the shear size of the room he found himself, he could hardly make out the far side.

Finally after almost ten minuets of walking he found himself at the back of the room and there suspended above the rest of the rooms was a large rectangular building, Naruto found the idea of a building inside a building rather amusing. Once again he found himself in front of one of many metal doors that seemed to be the hallmark of whatever this place was.

Opening the door he noticed that this part of the complex seemed to still retain what he though was its original look. There were a number of desks and chairs along the walls, intact but covered in inches of dust. There was also a row of filing-cabinets along the back wall. There was also a wooden door in the middle of the wall to his right with two desks flanking it. Torn between venturing over to the other door or flipping through any files that might have been left in the filing-cabinets he hesitated for a moment then decided that he would probably have to come back through this place to get out moved over to the only wooden door he had seen since he had started exploring.

The office, it was the only thing it could be, on the other side of the door was in immaculate condition baring the dust of course. The left wall was covered mostly in more filing-cabinets. It was the right that caught his interest, stretching from one corner of the room to the other was a floor to ceiling book case almost completely full of books.

In the center of the room was a large oaken desk with an equally large leather chair behind it. And behind that the back wall was made almost completely of large window pains that looked down on the entirety of the large room he had just come from.

Walking forward to the the desk in he couldn't hep but notice the name plate the was sitting predominantly at the front of the desk. Carefully picking it up he blew what must have been years of accumulated dust of the dull metal plat.

"Warden Haro Saithis" Naruto read out loud. It was starting to make a lot of seance now. Some how he had stumbled upon some kind of old prison. A sudden irrational fear griped his heart 'what if he got himself locked away in here? No one knew he was here, heck most people probably didn't even know there was anything here to begin with.' however as soon as the fear came it passed. He had been able to get down here easily enough it was unlikely it would be any harder to get out.

Breathing in and out a few times to calm his nerves he turned his attention to the back wall and the view it provided and suddenly his earlier problem came to mind and he kicked himself for not thinking of this earlier. This place was perfect. There was more then enough space for him to do whatever he wanted to here. It was a prison so was probably more secure then many places in the village, though the fact that he had just been able to walk in was a problem he was going to have to work on.

The place still needed a lot of work, it was probably going to take him a month just to dust the place, but even still he felt confident in saying that he without question was now the proud owner of the coolest club house in the entire village.

So it was with a large smile on his face the the young blond curled up in the old dusty office and drifted off to sleep.

A/N

Took me a bit longer to right that then I had wanted but in my defense I was looking for a beta, though you can probably tell that that search has been rather fruitless so far.

Also this chapters a bit short for my tastes but considering I'm only introducing his "club house" (wink wink nudge nudge) I though I stretched it out rather well.

So that's it for now, next chapter I'll start to reveal Naruto's master plan, parts of it any way, as well as try and advance the story a bit more then I did here.

Finally, like I was saying I'm still looking for someone to beta so if any one out there wants to volunteer or at least recommend some one that would be great.

Anyway that's if from me for now thanks for reading and please leave a review, trust me I read them and more then anything there what keep me writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**

**The Forsaken**

He still wasn't entirely sure just how the old man had convinced him that this was a good idea. Sure the ability to defend himself had merit and learning how to use chakra even more so. But the idea of having to spend a good portion of his day stuck in the academy was a serous bother, he shuddered to think just how much his own study's were going to suffer because of it. But there was always the chance he might find some one to be friends with and in truth that was probably the only reason he had agreed to anything in the first place.

It had been almost a month since he had had that conversation and now it was the first day of the new school year. And so he found himself walking along the streets of Konoha, something he had been doing less and less the past few years. Unfortunately it seemed that the villagers feelings towards him had not changed in his absence as he could still feel the cold looks they shot him.

But he could admit they no longer hurt as much, mostly do to the fact that as the years had gone by and he had cloistered himself away from the rest of the village the need for their acceptance had lessened and the drive he had once put into getting their attention redirected. But he was honest enough, if only with himself, to admit that he was lonely.

However his thoughts soon came to a halt as he approached the front of the large academy building. The reason he stopped however had nothing to do with the building its self but with the large group of people standing outside of it. Now Naruto could proudly proclaim that he was no fool, after all he was currently in the process of rediscovering scientific theorems forgotten for kami only knows how long, so he was sure that making his appearance here and now would probably not be for the best.

Noting that the large group of people didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon he decided to look of a side door. Luckily with a building this large there were a number of door and it had not taken him long to find one.

It after a few minuets of fruitless searching he was finally able to locate the school registry and find what room he was suppose to go to.

* * *

It was the first day of the new semester and Iruka was probably just as nevus as his new students. This was going to be his first year as the lead instructor instead of just a teacher assistant, not to mention that he had more then a few clan heirs in his class, But he at least thought he was a good teacher and was determined to prove that he was a more than capable of the job.

And it was with that thought in mind that he began preparing his new classroom for the flood of young people that were about to descend upon it.

He had just finished going through some of the lesson plans he had been working on for the past few weeks when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. Now he knew that class would start in only a few minuet but it was still very rare for some one to be early on their first day of school. But far be it from him to discourage one of his students from arriving early, so he plastered his patented teacher smiles on his face and turned to great his firs new student. However he was forced to stop dead at the sight of the young boy standing in the doorway.

It wasn't what he was waring, though even in a shinobi village it was rather odd to see a new academy student wearing what looked like a modified lab coat with an anbu style shirt and paint combination underneath. Nor was it the boys far to pail complexion. No what had stopped him from even noticing these things was the fact the the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune had just walked into his classroom. And well he had gotten over most of his anger over the incident all those years ago it was a completely different thing to see the personification of a natural disaster walk into his class.

But he quickly put a stop to that train of though. He was a teacher and as such prided himself on being smart enough to not let his emotions get the best of him. Well the boy was the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox that didn't necessary make them the same person. And so, with a bit of effort, he regained his composure and addressed his student.

"Hello, my name's Umino Iruka but in class you'll call me Iruka-sensei or just sensei." he said congratulating himself on keeping his cool.

"Uh, hi. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I guess I'm a little early." The small blond said a bit more sheepishly then most kids his age but Iruka was sure that would change once he felt more comfortable with him.

"Well then Naruto seeing as your the first here I guess you get first choice of seats." Said Iruka as he waved his hand over to the side of the class where the students would sit.

The blond just gave him a curious look before looking over the rest of the class. "Thanks? Anyway it was nice to meet you Iruka-sensei." The blond said a bit unsurely before making his way over to one of the desks at the back of the class.

Iruka could only give his new student a momentary glance before the sound of a number of feet in the hall indicated that the rest of the students would be arriving soon.

* * *

It had not taken long for the rest of his classmates to file in. And well he was no expert in reading people, even less so on how strong they were, he could already tell that, well he might be smarter then most people in the class, there were a lot of people here that could kick his ass with out much trouble.

'Well that's what happens when you devote ninety percent of your time trying to figuring out the mystery's of a lost science' he thought to himself.

But still it was far to early to start making any kind of judgments about them, other then the fact that most of them were far to loud for his tastes. Though after only five minuets he was fairly sure he could at least point out the ones that were at least taking this somewhat seriously.

First there was the other boy that had taken a seat close to him in the back. He wasn't sure what his name was but he was plenty easy to spot, the fact that he was waring sunglasses inside made sure of that. Also the fact that he was probably the only other person in the room that wasn't chartering inanely also won him huge marks in his book.

There was also another boy sitting in the front row. He may not of had a vary good view of him but at least he was talking at a much more reasonable level than most of the other kids.

Unfortunately those two were the only two examples he could find of what, he at least though, student learning to be assassins and thief's should be like. Then again he had been basically living in a cave for the past two years and up until a few months ago had never even though about becoming a shinobi so what did he know.

However before he could go back to studying his classmates the teacher, Iruka if he remember right, he hadn't relay been paying attention to the man when he had introduced himself, seemed to of decided that the rest of the class had had plenty of time now to socialize and made a motion for the rest of the class to stop talking. However the rest of the class seemed to of simply ignored him as they continued to talk, only a few stopping their conversations.

It was then that Naruto would recall that he witnessed his first jutsu, genjutsu if his guess was right. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND STOP TALKING!" It was a moment that would stay with them all, the very first time they witnessed the 'Demon-head jutsu'.

After that it only took a few seconds for all the talking to stop and for everyone who hadn't already done so to find a seat. This had the unforeseen effect of providing Naruto with a neighbor to the seat to his right. Giving the person a quick glance he noticed that she had blond hair, though a much lighter shade than his own.

"Good. Now that were all in our seats I'd like to welcome you all to your first year at the Konoha shinobi academy. Now then before we start I think it would be a good idea for all of us to introduce our selves seeing as were going to be spending so much time together." This got a few groans from some of the student but for the most part everyone kept their thought to themselves, the image of the 'demon head jutsu' was still fresh in their mind. "Now seeing as how I'm going to be teaching you for the next four years I'll start. My name's Umino Iruka but in class you'll call me Iruka-sensei. I like going to Onsen and my goal is to make you all the best ninja you can be. Now why don't you start us off." He then pointed the person in the front left desk.

For the most part he zoned out through most of the introductions though there were a few that caught his attention, though some of those were more due to the decibel level than the actual content. But he had at least learned the names of some of the people he though he might be able to become friends with. Namely the boy he had spotted earlier siting in the front, a Sauske Uchiha. Though he sounded a bit arrogant, thou so did most of the other boy in the class.

He was also able to get the name of the boy with the sunglasses on, Shino Aburame. And although he probably only used five of six words to introduce himself he had certainly striked Naruto as someone he wouldn't mind spending some time with.

However due to his distraction from trying to analyze the other student introductions he had failed to notice that it was his turn. "hem!" Iruka loudly cleared his thought. "Naruto its your turn to introduce yourself now."

'Stupid brain always over thinking things' he cursed, 'now everyone's going to think I'm a moron.' "Ah, right. My names Uzumaki Naruto and I like learning new things. As for a goal … well I'm still working on that." He had been mostly truthful, he did like learning new things and as for a goal he couldn't really say that he wanted to surpass Faranell as an apothecary.

It was then however that a loud voice cut into his mental conversation. "Ha, ' I like learning new things' guess we found the new teachers pet!" yelled out the boy with the small white puppy on his head. This of course garnered it intended effect as most of the class started laughing out loud.

"philistine." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"what the hell did you call me!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I called you a philistine you philistine." He replied as calmly as he could but the loud idiot was making it rather hard to keep his temper in check.

"What the hell kind of insult is that! Its not even a word!" he shouted back with a bit of smugness in his voice. "I guess that makes you the idiot now doesn't it having to make up words you really are a moron!"

Now that had most certainly been the last straw, no one insulted his intelligence. "It is a word you 'moron'." he bit back scathingly. "Though I should apologize for using such a big word, it was obviously presumptuous of me to of assumed that your obviously underdeveloped brain could handle something as complex as basic language." That had shut him up, though it was probably more out of confusion than anything else.

It was then that he noticed that the eyes of all the other people in the room were staring straight at him. 'well fuck, so much for first impressions.'

"Alright you two that's more than enough! Kiba don't call your classmates morons and Naruto I don't care what someone calls you yous shouldn't call them a philistine." Iruka used the lull in the argument to put a more permanent stop to it. "Now then, seeing as we've now all been introduced I think it would be good to go over just what you all can expect to learn over the coarse of the year. First we'll be working on you basic skills, reading writing and the like until your all up to par. After that we'll move on to history, the shinobi code as well as some of the theories that will help you to master the jutsu that you'll be learning next year also you will be introduced to some of the basics taijutsu and weapons use."

It was all Naruto could do to keep from groaning. Honestly if this was all they were going to learn then there was vary little point to coming at all, except for maybe the taijutsu. Well he wasn't sure just where his skills were compared to other kids his age he could confidently say that as far as reading writing and the other basics were considerably higher then anyone else in the room, well maybe not the Iruka's but even then he would bet that they were close.

"So then, just so I can get a sense of just what level your all on, I'm going to be handing out a small quiz and don't worry it doesn't count toward your grade it just to help me decide what I should teach first." Iruka quickly added as he could see that most of his students were about to voice their opinion about having to take a test on their first day.

It only took a few minuets for the sheets of paper to circulate around the room. Unfortunately one look at was more than enough for Naruto. Honestly this was just sad, the entire thing consisted of the most basic questions he had ever seen. 'really now '3 + 4 + 8' is that really the level we're suppose to be at at our age? 'For the love of good this is completely useless, hell it wouldn't of even been hard to turn this into an algebraic expression just throw an X and the answer in there somewhere.'

This just wasn't going to do. Now Naruto had no desire to show off but this test was an insult to his intelligence and as Kiba had just found out, he was not about to stand for that.

About an hour had passed before Iruka had instructed the class to hand in their work. This process too only took a few minuet and as soon as Iruka was sure that he had them all he quickly dismissed his class for their morning brake.

* * *

This was definitely unexplored territory as far as Naruto was concerned. The grounds behind the academy were rather large, consisting mostly of open ground and a few trees around the fence that encircled the entire area. However it was the sight of so many kids running around playing with each other that had left him flat footed.

It had been years since he had done anything that could be called playing, not to say he hadn't enjoyed himself but even he knew that studying the property's of the plants that grew around the village couldn't be considered playing, though he found it endlessly fascinating. And even before he had started his studies he had never played with someone else.

Now, well he had no desire to go running around like some manic he was hoping that he might be able to find someone to have at least an intelligent conversation with. And so, with at least some kind of goal in mind he moved over to the edge of the academy grounds where it was relatively quiet and had a good view of the rest of the playground.

It was then that he noticed one of the other kids from his class, Shino, standing by himself over by a large group of trees. Deciding that the quiet boy was really the only choice he had that wouldn't involve him running around like an idiot he started to make his way over to him.

As he got closer he noticed that the other boy seemed to of found something interesting on one of the many bushes in the area that they were in. It was only when he was standing directly behind the boy that he noticed he seemed to be studying some kind of bug. "red flower beetle I think, but I'm no expert." offered Naruto.

Shino turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Actually its a cockchafer but they do look similar." A bit of astonishment creeping into his voice.

"Ah, well like I said I'm no expert. I'm Naruto by the way." he greeted hell holding his hand out.

"I know, were in the same class remember and I heard you introduce yourself there. However it would be rude not to reintroduce myself, my mane's Shino." And with that he took Naruto's hand in a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you. So your interested in bugs I take it?" asked Naruto hoping to start a conversation with at least some intellectual merit.

* * *

Naruto once again found himself along with the rest of his class mates back in their classroom. This time however he was siting by Shino. Well he wouldn't call the other bot a friend yet he was at least interesting to talk to, though it soon became apparent that he focused most of his study's on entomology.

"Well class, after going over your test I think I can safely say that your all exactly where you should be for your age group, just a few weeks polishing off some of you basic skills and we'll be able to move on to something new." Iruka called out once every one took their seats. "Now everyone take out your text book and turn to page 12, we'll start on ..."

It was at this point that Naruto stopped listing. He had given the page a quick look and discover that he already knew all the concepts the page covered. 'well I sure that there's far more productive things I could be doing with my time than this.' He thought to himself. It was then that he though of one. So propping the book up on his desk so the teacher wouldn't be able to see him he put his head down on the desk and fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the day had continued on in this fashion. He would sleep, or if the wasn't possible just work on his own stuff during class and during the breaks would hang out with Shino.

It was now the end of the school day and he was itching to get back to his club house, he had a lot of studying to catch up on, though thankfully due to all the sleep he had gotten through out the day he was definitely planing on going to bed much later then he normally would of.

However it seemed that his plans were going to have to wait. "Just a moment Naruto." called out Iruka just as he was about to walk out the door.

Thankfully he had been the last person in the class so there was no one else there to make fun of him, which reminded he he still owed Kiba back oft that insult at the start of the day, 'maybe a paralytic in his lunch.' He though to himself. However he did not have long to ponder his revenge as Iruka garbed one of the sheets of paper on his desk and held it up for him to see.

"Now would you mind explaining all this to me?" asked Iruka.

In all honesty he had completely forgotten about the quiz they had done that morning. "Oh that, well it was way to easy and I was bored so I spiced it up a bit." It really wasn't much, a bit of basic algebra here some harder word problem there, really even with the little tweaks he had added the quiz had still been painfully easy.

"Spiced it up a bit?" Iruka asked incredulously. "In just this test alone you've already proven that you know all of the first year curriculum in both math and language and I'm willing to bet that if I tested you in all the other subjects I would get the same result."

Wow, he hadn't expected that. Sure he was smart, but there was so much more out there for him to learn, hell he was sure that he was years away from learning everything he would need to really begin to understand all the things Faranell talked about in his journal.

"In fact I was thinking of skipping you ahead a year, of course I would have to test you on all the things that you would be learning this year to make sure, but if this quiz is any indication I don't really think that there's going to be much I will be able to teach you this year." said Iruka with a bit amazement in his voice.

Ok, now that had surprised him. Getting skipped ahead a year after only his first day, well he knew he was awesome but it was nice for someone else to see it as well. Still that kind of thing had a way of getting people to notice you and he had learned from an early age that nothing good came from people noticing him. "Wow that's really cool, but I think your over-exaggerating there Iruka-sensei, yea I know I'm smart but my physical skills aren't all the great and I'm in no hurry. So thanks but I think I would just like to stay where I am for now." It was true too. He had no taijutsu to speak of, he had never even held a kunai let alone thrown one and besides the sooner he became a fully fledged ninja the less time he would have to work on his own skill set.

Iruka was giving him an unreadable look before he simply nodded his head. "Well alright, if your sure but if you ever change your mind let me know and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, I think I've kept you here long enough now. So I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Iruka gave him a kind smile and sent him on his way.

* * *

It was when he had run outside that he realized his mistake. He had completely forget about the crowed of people that were gathered around the front door. Unfortunately it would seem that all the people that had been there that morning had decided to return.

Popping his collar and trying to make himself look as small as possible he began to wade through the crowd of people hoping that they would be too caught up in their own lives to notice him.

Unfortunately this was not to be, even as he was making his way threw the crowd he could begin to hear the whispers and feel the cold look they were sending him. Even worse he could begin to see some of the parents point him out to their children and well he couldn't hear what they were saying he was sure that the chances of him making any friends had just dropped significantly.

Deciding that there was no point in trying to go unnoticed any more he began to move as fast as he could, quickly braking out of the sea of people he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the hokage monument.

* * *

It had not taken him long to make it back to his hide out, though he really should just call it his home he spent almost ninety percent of his time there and it was much more comfortable than his old apartment.

It had taken a lot of time and effort to get the place back in proper working order though it had been more than worth it. All the lights now worked, though he hoped he never had to fix one again getting electrocuted really sucked. The same went for all the doors in the place, even the clear plastic ones. He had even been able to get the seals that kept the place locked working again, thankfully they had just run out of chakra. He was also thankful to the previous warden, he had left what amounted to the places instruction manual in his desk, so now he was the only person that could open any of the doors.

However the biggest change was the what use to be a bunch of empty rooms and cells were now housing all the equipment Faranell had left to go along with his notes, he had also been able to grab some old equipment from both the hospital and the research center.

But his favorite Part of the whole complex had to of been the old wardens office. It had actually changed vary little since he had found it, all he had really done was clean up the dust and move in all his book to the bookcase on the wall. But the reason this room was his favorite was the large set of windows in the back wall that let him look out over the entirety of the main floor, a much easier task with all the lights working again.

It was here that he spent most of his time, mostly studying. And it was here that he was now just sitting thinking about his first day. To say he was not impressed would have been an understatement. Well the teacher had seemed nice the curriculum alone was enough to convince him he would not be spending anymore time there than necessary. Then there were the other student, well he though that he might be able to make a friend out of Shino the rest were hopeless in his opinion and that was before their parents had even gotten to them he was sure that by tomorrow they would all be acting like Kiba.

Over all he was not looking forward to the next time he decided to show up. But that was just his life and he had gotten use to being alone a long ago. Still that didn't mean that he had to like it or take it lying down for that matter. But the question then became how the hell was he suppose to change their opinions about him, especially if he had no idea why they hated him in the first place. Still there had to be something.

It was when he glanced over to the old journal that the thought first crossed his mind. ' well I bet if I turned them all into a bunch of walking corpses they would stop looking at me weird.' He thought to himself with a laugh dismissing the idea as a joke. But after sitting in his comfortable leather chair for more then two hours and being unable to come up with anything else he decided that he might as well give the idea a bit more consideration.

* * *

It was now almost four in the morning and he was still going strong. He had only started doing this in an attempt to get the idea out of his head so he could think of something else but as the minuets turned to hours the idea only got stronger in his mind. And now he was starring down at his desk covered in a number of papers all covered in what at first glance looked the the sprawling writing of a mad man. But there it was, he could see it there in the jumble of ideas and theories, there was the barest out line of what had to of been the most complicated, convoluted and utterly insane plane that had ever existed.

He was sure that somewhere along the line he had lost his mind completely because only a mad man would ever even consider a plan that had so many holes and depended on thousands of variables. The entire thing depended on so much happening just the right way that the chances that this would work were so small as to be practically zero.

But still knowing all this he just wasn't able to throw the idea away. Sure it had its problems and there was a lot of risk, but just the thought of it actually working sent a shiver down his spine. He wasn't entirely sure when it had stopped being about getting the village to accept him, but now somewhere along the line this had morphed into a way to make everyone else feel like he did, alone.

The realization that he had even been able to contemplate doing something like this let alone actually follow through with it scared the living hell out of him. He may not of been vary found of other people and he was even willing to admit that he had become a bit arrogant from all these years of studying things the rest of the world had no idea had existed, but over all he still thought of himself as a good person. But there staring him in the face was almost incontrovertible proof that that belief had been wrong and for the first time in his life he actually thought that maybe the villagers had been right in ostracizing him.

'No that can't be right even when I was younger they still treated me the same way. No this is their fault, they made me like this, its all their fault' he thought to himself. It made sense to, well he wasn't vary good with psychology and that kind of thing he was sure that prolonged isolation, isolation like he had been living in all his life, could not be good for someone. And it all made sense then that he might of become a 'bad' person so to speak, but they had made him that way so really they had no right to complain if he decided to follow through with his insane plan.

In any case it was getting late and even with all the extra sleep he had gotten during class he was still tiered and ready for bed. And so with one final look to the mess of papers that adorned his desk he turned the desk light out and got up and walked to the door that would lead the the room he had converted in to his sleeping quarters. But before he closed the door he gave his desk one last look and was sure that he would not be at the academy in the morning.

* * *

A/N

sorry it took me so long to get this out, we lost power a week or so ago and I lost everything so this is actually the second time I've had to write this chapter, that with a healthy dose of writers block and I hope you can understand.

Anyway as you can all now see Naruto dose indeed have a plan on what hes going to do (which means so do I, kind of) and yes he has just lost a few of his marbles but really what sane man would try and turn every one into a zombie.

Well that's it for now I'll try and get the next chapter out soon but you never know (I was actually thinking about working on my repo story but we'll see where my inspiration takes me).

P.S the search for a beta still continues.


End file.
